The past is never dead
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Scorpius and Rose become a couple at Hogwarts in their early teens. Only to break up when family secrets spoil their relationship. Years later they meet again. Will they find love this time around? (Also focusses heavily on Draco and Hermione though not as a pairing.)
1. The Secret is out

**The secret is out**

It had been three long years since Astoria had died. She was buried in a corner of her favorite garden at Malfoy Manor. Draco tended to her grave herself: no house-elves, nor garden-elves allowed. This was his task and his alone. Since about a year, Scorpius attended Hogwarts and with both his parents gone as well, Malfoy Manor had become cold and empty. Draco only had house-elves for company whom he ruled with an iron grip. He had not forgotten Dolly's rebellion and the awful treachery the species appeared to be capable of.

The constant stream of letters from his loyal son were one source of solace for Draco. The boy had taken up a rivalry with young Albus Potter. The many ways in which his son was able to outsmart the Potter boy often made him cackle with delight. Draco had never lost his animosity towards Harry. The thought that he owed him his life was still unbearable at times yet he was begrudgingly grateful for it. However, since Astoria's passing, life no longer seemed so bright and adventurous.

Draco had become a healer. A good one, with potions as a specialty. He occasionally created his own potions and was making quite a name for himself. Witches and Wizards from far and wide sought his knowledge and expertise: the only ones who still showed him disrespect were those Muggle-loving families. The blood-traitors.

As he was cutting the grass that covered her grave and tended to the white lilies, an eagle owl brought a new letter from his son. Draco quickly opened it and was, once again, transported to Hogwarts. Not much had changed over the years, by the looks of it. As Draco read of his boy's adventures, he didn't realize that young Scorpius had been leaving out some significant details….

* * *

Miles away, Hermione was also reading an owl. Rose's second year had started remarkably well. Her first grades had only just come in and they were as expected: only Exceeds Expectations for her daughter with a few Outstandings thrown in as well. Clearly she had inherited her mother's intellect. As Hermione read on, she began to frown. Apparently Rose had a secret, she had a new boyfriend, one Hermione wouldn't like. They'd been writing letters to each other all summer long, under her very eyes.

Hermione sighed. She had hoped her daughter would not get distracted by things such as this and she was far too young for it as well. The divorce between her and Ron had hit Rose hard and she hadn't been as forthcoming to her mother as she had been in the past. Both Hermione and Ron had found new lovers, but whereas Ron was happily remarried, Hermione's new love-affair had stranded. She had found a nice apartment, close to her work at the Ministry, and was generally content, albeit a bit jealous of her former husband's new-found marriage bliss.

She read on, eager to know the name of this boyfriend that she wouldn't like, but Rose had been smart enough not to mention his name. He was a Slytherin but very sweet although he did have a bit of a sardonic sense of humour. Hermione sighed deeply again. A Slytherin? Why? Couldn't she just have found a nice Ravenclaw boy? Rose had been sorted there herself.

The real reason Rose had been writing was because he had invited her over for a weekend. Hogwart's policy had changed and besides the summer and Christmas holidays, the children were allowed a few weekends home here and there as well, scattered throughout the year. The boy had invited her over and she wanted to go. In fact, she not so much asked Hermione as demanded it. Hermione was briefly reminded of her own bossy behavior as a schoolgirl.

Of course, she wouldn't allow it. She first needed the name of the boy so she could contact his parents about this weekend. Rose was not going to a sleep-over with some unknown figure. She could end up anywhere!

* * *

"I can't believe you'd side with him," Albus grunted as he touched the nasty bruise Scorpius had giving him. "Look how evil he is!" They were walking towards their Divination class which Rose hated. It was all nonsense, as far as she was concerned. Her hidden Seer abilities had not yet awoken.

Rose tutted. "I've seen worse. He could do far better than that," she huffed. "You're just lucky you're my cousin. Otherwise who knows what might have happened?"

"Your mum know about him yet?" Albus asked, raising his eyebrows. "What about your dad? He can't be pleased about it."

"Better they learn about it in small bits," Rose said. "Don't you dare ruin it for me, Albus!"

"If you don't tell your mum in your next letter, I'm telling dad," he retorted. "You must be mad dating such a … a bastard."

"Just because our parents hate each other, doesn't mean we have to!" Rose replied. "Besides my mum and dad hate each other too and they're supposedly the good guys!"

"They are," Albus mumbled. "You're still angry at them. Probably only dating him just to irk your mum and dad."

"Just because you're so childish…" Rose shot back.

* * *

Despite Albus' threats Rose couldn't make herself write the words. And so it happened that Harry was the first one to hear about their friendship. He was lying on his sofa, drinking a butterbeer with one hand, the owl in his other. His eyes grew big as he spilled half his drink all over himself.

"This can't be right…" he muttered under his breath. "Ron's not going to accept this."

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked, irritated by the mess.

"According to Albus, Rose and… Rose has befriended," Harry decided not to use Albus' phrase of 'hook-up', "Malfoy, Scorpius. He says she's just acting out because of the divorce."

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked, nearly dropping her beer as well, "our Rose and him?"

"Seems to be the case," Harry frowned. "What should I do? Inform Ron and Hermione or just wait till it blows over?"

"Best not tell them, you know what Ron's like," Ginny said. "It's probably nothing. Perhaps he made it up." Her husband nodded. He wouldn't put it past him.

Albus had never liked Rose much, nor the other way around. And Albus and Scorpius weren't exactly friends either. This could easily be their son's way of getting back at the both of them. After all, Albus had been sorted into Slytherin himself.

* * *

A few weeks later, Albus had been bold enough to tell on Rose to his aunt Hermione. Hermione had a long and rotten day at work and the letter really was the last straw. She screamed at Crookshanks in frustration. "Malfoy? Rose and a child of that repugnant, repellent… horrible, awful," she ran out of breath thinking of swear words.

 _I'm sorry to be the one to tell you aunt, but I really thought you should know._ The letter said. _Rose had promised me to tell you but I wasn't sure if she really had and as the weekend is coming closer and closer…_

The weekend was coming closer. Hermione would rather die than have her daughter stay at Malfoy Manor! The very place where she had been tortured!

After a few deep breaths, she called on her daughter. A private fireplace had been installed for emergency calls at every House and Hermione thought this counted as an emergency, all right!

"Mum? What's the matter?" A sleepy Rose put her head into the fireplace. "Has something happened to dad? Or you? The prefect called me to come urgently."

"I've got a letter here in my hand," Hermione began, furiously, "informing me about you and your mysterious boyfriend! Malfoy! Bloody Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Mum!" Rose said horrified. Hermione usually didn't swear, that was Ron's territory. "Who told you?" she asked in a small voice.

"No matter. I know now, that's what's important. I won't have you visiting him and that's final. You can tell Scorpius in the morning. "

"That's not fair!" Rose shouted. "You're always saying we should befriend all houses! So I have!"

"Not him! Never him!" Hermione yelled back. "You are so lucky, young lady, that I haven't told your father yet!"

Rose angrily left the fireplace before Hermione had finished her rant.

* * *

The following day, Draco had a similar, though much less heated, conversation with his son. The Slytherins used their fireplace for all sorts of private conversations. If you paid off enough of your fellow students, it was possible to use it for minutes at a time. And Scorpius was never sort of Galleons, nor friends willing to give him some time.

"You'll have to understand Scorpius," he said soothingly. "These people will never trust us, you or me. That's just the way they are wired."

"But it isn't fair," Scorpius complained, echoing Rose, "I'm not you or grandpa." He had been really looking forward to showing Rose around their great manor.

Draco wasn't offended. " _I_ know that," he replied, "but they don't. Nor would they be open to reason." Or ever have been, he thought privately.

"Will you try though? Ask them for me?" Scorpius pleaded, and Draco besmitten with his only son as he was, reluctantly agreed. It would not be an easy task.


	2. Memory Lane

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!

* * *

 **Memory Lane**

He approached Hermione as she was having a solitary lunch at one of the dreary Ministry canteens. A few sandwiches and some pumpkin juice by the looks of it. Draco dragged his heels but eventually stood next to her table.

"May I sit?" he asked, already pulling the grey plastic chair out.

"Must you?" Hermione replied. He might spoil her appetite.

"It won't take a minute," he promised as she nodded stiffly.

She looked at him coldly, her eyes narrowed. Draco realized this would not be easy. He scraped his throat.

"It seems as if," he began, "my son and your daughter have become friends. A bit awkward perhaps, but not something we should necessarily oppose."

"Speak for yourself," Hermione replied. "I intend to discourage it." She took another bite.

"I thought you believed in the promotion of House Unity?" Draco rose his eyebrows. "Didn't you sign the commitment pledge?"

"Of course," she said, "but that's something else entirely." She used her napkin to wipe of some crumbs.

"I can't see the difference," Draco stated boldly, making Hermione hate him all the more.

"You're just winding me up. Surely you can't be pleased about a Mudblood's child befriending your precious son?" She sneered, looking at him intently.

"Rose is welcome to spend a weekend at the Manor," he said, disregarding her words. "I swear she won't come to any harm."

"I'd rather die than have her visit that vile place!" Hermione spat. "It's a horrible house!"

Draco rose from his seat. He wanted to say something nasty back but as he saw Hermione's trembling hands, he thought the better of it.

"I understand," he said instead. "I'll inform my son if you tell your daughter." With that said, he apparated on the spot.

* * *

"But why?" Scorpius kept whining. He was home for the weekend in question and hadn't stopped complaining all day. "What is wrong with our house? It's lovely." Scorpius sulkily sat on the sofa.

Draco had enough and took his son's hand. "I'll show you," he said, anger rising inside him. "Come on!"

Draco dragged his son along, unsure if his next action was a good idea at all. He went to his father's Pensieve which was stored in a remote corner of the large manor and pulled out a few hairs. It was a stone Pensieve and it had been in the family since Medieval times. The study it was in was hardly ever used except for the Pensieve itself. The books were rarely read and all in Latin anyhow.

"You remember how this works, don't you?" he asked him roughly. Scorpius nodded silently.

The Pensieve brought them back to several events of Draco's past. Scorpius saw his father's young self, his deranged aunt, and his own grandparents struggle with the three well-known heroes. He saw Hermione being tortured and nearly fainting in immense pain. Despite all that, the three of them still rescued his father from a horrible fire later on.

Scorpius peered at Draco out of the corner of his eyes. His face was buried in his hands. "That's her mum, right?" he asked. "She looks a bit like her."

"Yes," Draco said, looking up again. "Do you understand now?"

Scorpius swallowed hard. "Yes, father," he said. "Do you want me to break up with her? If it's too painful?"

Draco shook his head. "No, it's fine. Just, don't hold it against her, Granger, I mean. She's only protecting her daughter."

Scorpius didn't know what to say. His father had been his hero for so long yet it appeared he had been quite a coward. He'd simply stood by. He hadn't done anything and was neither brave, nor extremely violent. Scared, more like.

"You…" he began awkwardly, "you never talk about the War."

Draco laughed without mirth. "There isn't much good to tell. I was a disappointment to my parents. I couldn't be strong like them. The Dark Lord even took his revenge on them. My aunt disliked me severely: I wasn't worthy of the name, unable to kill as I was."

"I'm glad you didn't kill," Scorpius said. "Grandpa… I always thought he was a bit scary."

Draco smiled sadly. "He was a bit sometimes. Although I saw him afraid near the end as well. My strong and proud father diminished to a mere ghost of his old self."

"Rose," Scorpius said, "she doesn't think her parents are great though. They had a horrible divorce and were always shouting at each other. She hates that everyone thinks they are perfect and fantastic when they're just regular parents. Nothing special."

"We all have our own perspectives," Draco answered diplomatically. "Perhaps you could mention staying over at Rose's sometimes. It might feel less threatening that way."

Scorpius' face broke into a smile. That might actually work!

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe she had agreed to it! Rose had begged and begged for weeks on end and even Draco had sent her a letter, stating his son's case.

 _Regardless of your personal feelings, should our children suffer for the past? Doesn't that mean that ultimately the Dark Lord has won? I imagine you wouldn't want that. If you want a better future for Rose and Scorpius, we cannot hold onto old grudges. We have to be better than that._

"I don't have to be anything, Malfoy," she had muttered. "You're hardly entitled to lecture me!"

But in the end, she had relented. Mostly for two reasons, one very childish one, indeed. Ron had heard about it all and just to spite him, she had agreed to it. Ron had had a huge temper tantrum which had emboldened her decision. The other reason was curiosity. What was he like, this mini-Malfoy? What were they like together? Could they truly be friends if their parents disliked each other so much?

* * *

Scorpius was fiddling with his suitcase. Above all, he wanted to make a good impression. He tried to remember everything his father had told him. Not to make derogatory comments about Muggles or Muggle-borns or Muggle-things. Be kind and respectful and letting snide remarks from their side unchallenged. In other words, portraying the perfect gentleman, if only for the weekend.

He was worried. Just because Rose liked him, didn't mean her mother would. She probably wouldn't. She hadn't liked the idea at all, and had only agreed to irritate her father, Rose had told him. So he was just another pawn in their ongoing war.

"You'll be fine," Rose said, as she saw his eyes anxiously darting the parking lot, waiting for Hermione to arrive by car. "You'll love driving, I just know it."

"What if I get carsick?" It was a word he'd only just learnt on the train.

"You won't," she replied, "and it's just a few minutes anyhow."

The small red car, nothing much, seemed as wondrous as a space rocket to Scorpius.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said, "Traffic." Scorpius had nodded, not knowing what to say. Seeing Hermione hug and kiss her daughter, reminded him of his mother.

Cooped up with Rose in the little car, he began to feel a little better. Hermione had put on the radio which saved them from awkward and stilted conversation. "Oh, I love them," Rose sighed as the Weird Wizards came on, "turn up the volume, mum."

"The taste of kids these days," Hermione muttered, causing Rose to giggle. Scorpius chuckled as well. His father was known to say the same.

* * *

"Do you want to help?" Hermione asked the little Malfoy. He seemed quite uneasy in her small kitchen. "Rose can explain it to you."

"All right, erm, what do I do?" he said, reddening. At home, and at Hogwarts, the house-elves did all the cooking. There didn't appear to be any room for them here. The countertops took up most of the space and then the table was placed inside the kitchen too. Quite unlike their spacious, old-fashioned dining room.

"As you probably know," Hermione began, "we haven't got any elves helping us. Of course, I've been against their enslavement since my schooldays and I even started an organization to liberate them, back in the day…"

"Called SPEW!" Rose laughed out loud. "Couldn't you have come up with something better?"

Hermione laughed as well. "I hadn't really thought that bit through," she admitted. "It didn't really amount to much at first, but it has always been of importance to me."

Scorpius didn't speak his mind. House-elves were supposed to be kept under strict rules; they'd run rampant otherwise. They were meant to serve.

"It's just like potion-making," Rose explained. "Slicing and dicing, cooking and brewing, basically easy-peasy."

A little later, the three of them enjoyed the home-made curry. "This is delicious," Scorpius said, "spicy but sweet."

"It's my favorite," Rose said, "It's grandma's recipe."

"The ones in Australia?" Scorpius asked innocently. "How did they get there?"

Hermione frowned as she peered questioningly at Rose. "It's fine," she said, "You don't have to spare his feelings."

"Very well," Hermione began. "Before the War, I sent my parents away to Australia. I modified their memory so they wouldn't remember me, gave them false identities, and they emigrated. It was a bit of an extreme measure but I wanted them out of harm's way. Anyway, after the War, they were reluctant to come back. They love it over there."

"Me too," Rose grinned. "It's a great vacation destination."

"Because they were… targets?" He swallowed the word Muggles just in time.

"Yes, really all Muggles were, but since I was a close friend of Harry's, they could have easily fallen into the wrong hands."

"It must have been really hard, doing that. Missing your parents," he said.

Hermione nodded. "It was, but it was for the best. Had they remained over here, I would have been worried sick."

"Mum was on a quest, like in the stories," Rose said proudly. "You and dad."

"I don't like talking about the War," Hermione said, trying to spare her own and Scorpius' feelings. "It makes for somber conversation."

"Father doesn't either," Scorpius said, biting his lip. "He isn't proud of it."

"There were many casualties on both sides," Hermione said, "As a story, it is fun and exciting but as a life, it is pretty horrible. I don't like to remember too much. Parts of it haunt me enough as it is."

Scorpius almost spilled his drink. He was reminded of what he had seen in the Pensieve. Perhaps she was referring to that? He was sure he'd never dare ask that particular question.

* * *

"He's polite enough," Hermione told her mother later that evening. It was early morning in Australia. Rose and Scorpius were watching TV in Rose's room. "It's very strange, having him here. He looks so much like his dad but he's a much friendlier version." Hermione was having a drink to unwind. She used her computer for these long distance calls. Recently, her mother had become a little worried about her drinking.

"These things take time," her mother said. "You can't blame the boy for his father's actions."

"I know that, I know," she said, "but it isn't easy. It's hard not to feel bitter or angry. I feel a bit manipulated into it to be honest," she complained. "I know I agreed to it, but between Rose's nagging and …"Hermione sighed. Her own reflection stared back at her. She looked tired she thought. Why did she agree to use the webcam? It only made her feel miserable.

"You wanting to wind up Ron?" her mother mentioned.

"Yes, that," Hermione said, a little embarrassed. "He makes me feel… Ron, I mean, I just don't want to see him too happy. It's horrible, I know, but I wanted to wipe that stupid grin of his face."

"Because he's found a new love and you haven't?" her mother tutted. "I'd have thought you wiser, my dear."

"I just can't think straight when it's about him. I just can't," Hermione agonized as she tried to keep her voice down.

* * *

"Telephone and television," Scorpius said, looking at the screen. A soap opera was on; the action movie had already finished. "Seeing from afar and hearing from afar." It was quite enticing.

Rose's room was very different from his own. Much smaller and in different colors, such as Ravenclaw blue with a dash of pink. A large cardboard cartoon figure which looked a bit like Rose—a fierce red-head with thousands of curls—the caption _Brave_ beneath it, stood on her desk. Muggle devices and magic gadgets all gathered together on her desk and in her drawers.

"You sure your father won't mind you liking all these Muggle devices?" Rose teased him. "Aren't you far too eager to use them?" She was leafing through a Muggle magazine. The pictures didn't move.

He shrugged. "I don't know. He told me to be friendly and polite and not disparaging, so he can't really object." Scorpius was very interested in all these new things.

"Perhaps you should take Muggle Studies next year," Rose said. "It's especially handy for Wizards from all-magical families."

"Not sure he will allow it," Scorpius said. "For a while, it was mandatory after the War, to ensure the acceptance of Muggle-borns, but they've changed that back to voluntary again."

"It was a bit heavy-handed," Rose agreed, "though I can't really blame them."

Scorpius didn't reply. He could. His father sure had, but perhaps Rose shouldn't know that. "Do you think," he asked cautiously, "that it will cause trouble? Us being… together?"

"I don't know," Rose pondered. "I hope not, but it's a bit awkward sometimes."

"It's just that," he wanted to explain, "At Hogwarts it doesn't seem to matter much, but here or at my home, it suddenly does a lot."

"Mum is still adamant that I can't visit you," Rose said. "So stupid. It's not as if you've got murderous skeletons in your basement."

"No," Scorpius said, "but I can't blame her." He wouldn't so easily forget what he had seen.

"Why not?!" Rose longed to know, looking up from her magazine, "I do!"

"Because," Scorpius said, "because of the War. Voldemort stayed there and some of her friends were locked away in the basement, so for you to stay over in such a place, is a pretty big deal."

"Still," Rose argued. "It was a long time ago." How could they not be over it?

"For us, it is, but maybe it isn't for them," he wondered. "It is like they're still living it sometimes."

Rose peered at him. "Are you taking my mum's side in this?" she asked, a little disappointed.

"Maybe, yes, I think I am," he smiled apologetically. Rose picked up a pillow and threw it at his head. Of course, he retorted.


End file.
